Aiken Potter and the Heir of Darkness
by Lulita
Summary: Based on Harry Potter's history, starred by his son, Aiken.
1. The Same Old Story

- CHAPTER ONE -  
The Same Old Story  
  
In a town named Little Whinging there was a street where all the houses were identical and really perfect. This street was called Privet Drive, and at number four was where the Dursley family lived. Mr. Dursley was fat, enormous, with thick blond hair and watery blue eyes. He was the director of Grunnings, a firm that made drills, which he had inherited from his father, along with the house he lived in. His parents, Vernon and Petunia Dursley, had moved to Mallorca and left all their properties to their only, darling son. He was married to Marguerite, a rather attractive redhead. Everybody wondered what the heck Mrs. Dursley had seen in her husband in order to want to marry him. The Dursleys had a one year old, Cuthbert, who was really spoiled, and a two months old daughter, Cordelia, who had arrived as a long-expected present to Mrs. Dursley. She'd always wanted to have a girl and be her role model. But behind all this normality there was a terrible secret hidden that wouldn't let them sleep. The worst thing that could happen to them was that someone found out about what they were hiding so carefully. They wouldn't be able to stand it if one day the Potters appeared in Privet Drive and the entire neighborhood found out that they, the respectable and dull Dursleys, were relatives to a pair of, well, weird people. They couldn't even imagine where their reputation would go if their biggest fear became true. Anyway, it wasn't really probable that happened, because the Dursleys avoided the Potters as if they were lepers and vice versa. The Potters had a child aged the same as Bertie, but for both families that was only one more reason for not seeing each other.  
  
A chilly November morning Mr. Dursley was preparing to go to work while his wife tried to get her little Bertie to eat his oatmeal without throwing half of it to the walls. Mr. Dursley said goodbye to his wife and kids, walked out of the house, got into his brand new car and took off. Before turning right at the corner he saw a tabby cat sitting very straight on the wall that separated the number four garden from the street. He didn't pay much attention to the cat, there were loads of cats around. Surely it was expecting some breakfast. Mr. Dursley's day was perfectly normal. He bossed around, lost his mind, yelled, groaned and slammed the doors until noon. At lunchtime he decided to cross the street to his favorite restaurant, where he always got the table by the window and was served as a king. It was unbelievable what good tips could do in a place like that one. On his way to the restaurant he walked by a group of five or six people dressed in a weird way, like the Potters dressed sometimes... He got nervous of just thinking about his cousin. Those people were wearing long robes in different colors and matching pointed hats. 'It must be a new fashion or something,' mumbled Mr. Dursley to himself trying to stay calmed. 'Sure, that's what it is. Those fashion designers don't know what else to invent'. While he was having lunch he forgot about all that stuff. He had more important issues to think about, for example the gift he was going to give his wife on their three year anniversary, which was in a couple of weeks. Maybe a trip to Canary Islands, or that Armani dress she wanted so bad... Well, he'd see. When he was walking back to his office, two ladies (a fat one and a short, skinny one) reminded hi mall his fears. The fat woman had a parrot-green robe which made her look even more enormous, and the skinny one had a mauve robe that matched her lipstick colour. They were walking just a couple of steps behind Mr. Dursley, whispering in a desperate tone of voice: 'Have you heard the last news about You-Know-Who? He's dead for good!' 'I surely did, dear, but what was the price for that? Harry Potter had to die to save us all from You-Know-Who!' Mr. Dursley shuddered. Harry Potter was his cousin. They were too many coincidences. But he stopped worrying immediately, there must be thousands of people named Harry Potter just in Great Britain... He stopped thinking when the fat lady answered: 'You're right, Annette, little Aiken was left with no family in this world...' In that moment Mr. Dursley started walking faster in order not to hear a single word more coming out of those women lips. He had a feeling that Aiken was his cousin Harry's son. But he calmed down again thinking that if anything bad had happened to the Potter family, whatever it was it wouldn't involve the Dursleys. He was totally and completely wrong, of course.  
  
That very night, in front of number four, Privet Drive, a strange gathering took place. Or, better to say, a gathering of strange people took place. A very old wizard, with really long, silver hair, light blue eyes and half- moon spectacles appeared suddenly in a corner of the street. He took a silver Put-Outer from the inside pocket of his robe and made it work twelve times to turn off the twelve street lights. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore, and he was dressed in a long robe and pointed hat as the people who Mr. Dursley had seen that morning were. Professor Dumbledore walked to the Dursley's house and greeted one of the two tabby cats which were sitting on the brick wall: 'It's a pleasure to see you here, Professor McGonagall'. The cat jumped from the top of the wall and ran down the street, showing Professor Dumbledore that he had greeted the wrong cat. The other cat turned into an elderly woman, dressed in violet robe and hat, who wore square glasses. 'It's not time for jokes, Albus,' said Professor McGonagall a bit irritated. 'The reason why we're here tonight is dreadful'. 'I know, Minerva'. 'Will Hagrid bring the boy?' 'Of course, just like when we had to leave Harry with the Dursleys'. 'It's the same old story, Albus, a Potter wizard will have to live with the muggle Dursleys. Why are we doing this again?' 'It's the best we can do for the child, Minerva. He'll grow up far away from the Dead-Eaters who must be still looking for him, far away from the terrible episode he had to live last night... When he's older his uncle and aunt will be able to explain him everything, and he'll be more prepared to assume the responsibilities and the risks of being a Potter'. 'Do you think the Dursleys will tell him the truth?' 'I don't. But I'll take care of it at the right time'. A truly loud engine noise interrupted the conversation. A gigantic motorcycle –but small compared to the man riding it- landed on the pavement. Rubeus Hagrid went off the vehicle, took a tiny baby wrapped in blankets from the sidecar and gave it to Dumbledore. Hagrid looked really upset and didn't want to leave the baby there. 'Come on, Hagrid, we want the best for this boy. If I believed that the best thing to do was to let him live with a wizard family, I would have left him with Ron and Hermione, or with Ginny. But I don't think that'll be good for him, do you understand?' 'If you think it's the best for him, Professor Dumbledore, sir...' Dumbledore left the boy by number four front door and walked away with the other two. Hagrid hopped on the motorcycle, took a last glance at the baby who was sleeping, having no idea of what was going on there, turned on the engine and got lost into the night. Professor McGonagall turned into the tabby cat again and walked away slowly. Dumbledore went back to the corner, turned the street lights back on and disappeared. Little Aiken Potter was sleeping, without knowing his uncle Dudley would nearly step on him the following morning when he went to pick up the newspaper, ignoring he would be beaten for years by his cousin Bertie and the gang, using Bertie's old clothes, without knowing anything about the world he belonged to and believing his father had died on a car accident. The Dursleys are that original when it comes to invent excuses. 


	2. The Odd Incident

- CHAPTER TWO -  
The Odd Incident  
  
Aiken felt that someone was shaking him and telling him something. When he was finally able to wake up and open his eyes, he realizad his cousin Cordelia was the one who shaked him. 'Come on, Aiken, wake up! Mum says you have to prepare breakfast! Come on, hurry up, it's Bertie's birthday and you know how mum reacts if someone ruins her little boy's day!' 'Alright, I'm awake now'. The girl walked out of the cupboard under the stairs, which was Aiken's bedroom, and went to the kitchen. Aiken started getting dressed while he hummed a tune. He was smiling happily. All plans aunt Marguerite had for Cordelia turned into rubbish as soon as the little girl started showing affection for Aiken. No one who considered Aiken Potter as a human being could be friends with the Dursleys, so aunt Marguerite had to forget her dream of her daughter being just like her and uncle Dudley had to get used to Cordelia looking at him angrily whenever he torced Aiken to do some housework. Bertie didn't pay much attention to his sister, but in exchange he made Aiken's life miserable. Someone knocking on the cupboard door really loudly took him away from his thoughts. 'Go and make breakfast right now!,' yelled aunt Marguerite. 'And would you just for once not burn anything in the kitchen?' By the time Aiken had begun frying the eggs and bacon, Bertie had already unwrapped the huge pile of presents he had gotten for his birthday and aunt Marguerite sniffed while saying: 'My little boy! I can't relieve you're turning eleven!' Cordelia looked at Aiken with a 'throw-up' FACE, and they both laughed making a lot of noise. Uncle Dudley and aunt Marguerite looked at them in a rather unfriendly way, but their looks were back to Bertie when he screamed: 'I wanted a Game Cube Ultra II, not a PlayStation 8!' A catastrophe would have occured if aunt Marguerite didn't hurry to say: 'Don't worry, pumpkin, we can change it when w ego out today, is it alright?' Bertie agreed with his mouth full of fried eggs. Every year the Dursleys and Bertie's best friend went somewhere to celebrate Bertie's birthday while Aiken had to stay at Mrs. Figg's house. Mrs. Figg was an elderly neighbour whose house was filled with a cabbage odour. That year the Dursleys would go to the zoo. While they were having breakfast in perfect silence -except for the noise uncle Dudley made every time he passed the newspaper pages- the phone rang in the living room. Aunt Marguerite ran to answer it and spent a few minutes speaking. As soon as she went back to the kitchen she looked at Aiken and announced: 'Mrs. Figg is at the hospital, she fell and broke her hip. She won't be able to watch him, we'll have to take him with us'. Three out of tour Dursleys were devastated with the news. But Cordelia continued sipping her tea as if nothing had happened, and when her parents weren't looking she winked at her cousin. Bertie was screaming and crying very angrily. Although it was pure comedy, it was enough to desperate his mother and get his way. But the scene was interrupted by the doorbell. It was Gavin Brosling, Bertie's best friend. Bertie stopped crying immediately and went to open the door with his parents. Gavin was a thin, tall and brown-haired boy. His hair was a bit too long and it looked as if it never met a comb in its life. His mother was identical to him but two heads shorter and with wide open eyes. Alter one-hundred and twenty recommendations Mrs. Brosling left her child at the Dursleys' and went home. So the Dursleys, Aiken and Gavin could finally begin Bertie's birthday celebration. Just before getting on the car uncle Dudley took Aiken aside: 'I warn you, kid, just one out-of-normal thing and you'll be locked into your cupboard until college!' The truth was uncle Dudley had enough reasons to fear that something odd would happen around his nephew. There was one time at school when Bertie had thrown a duster to the History teacher's bum. When he turned around really pissed, he blamed Aiken for the incident. Aiken was so furious after receiving that unfair punishment that he thought: 'I wish Professor Fenton's toupée flew out right through the window'. A few seconds later, a mysterious squall of wind invaded the classroom taking the professor's blond toupée. No one could prove that it was Aiken's fault, but in spite of that uncle Dudley didn't seem to have any doubts. Apparently Mr. Dursley was aware of something that Aiken wasn't. At the zoo everythting was going well. Bertie and Gavin were getting bored and wanted to match Aiken to use him as a punching ball, while Aiken tried to walk as faro f them as he could. Cordelia followed him like a little puppy, but that didn't bother Aiken at all, after all, he needed someone to talk to. Uncle Dudley and aunt Marguerite were annoyed to see their daughter so close to their nephew, and they seemed to be afraid of something, because they were walking very near them. All six of them had lunch at the zoo restaurant and then they went to see the reptiles. Bertie and Gavin stood for a while in front of a huge snake who was asleep on a piece of wood, tapping on the glass trying to get it to do something. But the snake didn't even look at them, so they got bored and went to see a coral snake which was moving a lo tinto the cage. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley were looking with disgust at a very large tarantula while Cordelia explained something to them. The girl know a lot about spiders. Aiken went to see the same snake his cousin was looking at before, and he almost passed out when the serpent winked at him. 'Hello,' the snake said in a very soft voice. 'Are those people related to you?' 'Well, yes,' answered a very shocked Aiken. 'I'm sorry if they bothered you'. 'Oh, don't worry, happens every day. That's why I pretend to be asleep all the time'. 'That's a good idea, maybe I should try that. But I'm sure that's why the Dursleys want, me to be asleep for all the rest of time'. 'Don't let them get their way, my friend'. 'Never,' Aiken smiled. 'Hey, where are you from?' 'I have no idea, I'm here since I can remember. But it doesn't happen so often that children can actually talk to me. In fact, there was only one time when a boy with a pretty annoying family just like yours talked to me for a while'. 'Really?' 'Yes, and I bet you don't know what happened next: The boy was so furious when his cousin pushed him to the floor to stand in front of this window that he made the glass disappear. That scared the heck out of that fat stupid kid'. 'You're kidding! Bertie would die if I threw a snake to him...' 'He wouldn't die, but he wouldn't be able to talk for quite a while'. In that moment Bertie appeared: 'Hey, dad, look, the snake is awake!,' he exclaimed pushing Aiken to get to see the serpent. Aiken fell to the floor, and suddenly Bertie screamed with horror and the snake jumped right towards him. 'Thanks a bunch, my friend, I hope this time I won't get caught as the last time someone helped me to escape'. The boy was stunned. Bertie was still screaming. Cordelia was delighted watching the scene. Gavin was so scared that he couldn't say a Word. Aunt Marguerite was hugging her son and asking him a hundred times if he was alright. 'It tried to kill me,' was saying Bertie while they were on their way home. 'What a dork, it didn't even touch you,' laughed his sister. 'You're the dork, haven't you realized that Aiken threw that snake on me? He was talking to it! He told it to attack me!' 'Talking to serpents, please, don't speak nonsense,' said uncle Dudley trying to make the incident less important. 'The problem is the security in that zoo, how incompetent are people these days...' But afterwards, when Gavin Brosling was back at his home, Mr. Dursley said what he really thought about the snake episode: 'Go to the cupboard! No dinner for you today!,' he yelled at Aiken. 'Why? I didn't do anything!' 'Oh, that's rubbish and you know it! You won't fool me! The freak who was your father did the same thing to me when he was your age!' Aiken said nothing. He knew that everything he could said would be used against him. He went to the cupboard under the stairs and kept his mouth shut while uncle Dudley locked the door. Late at night a noise of steps going down the stairs woke him up. He guessed those steps were either Cordelia's or aunt Marguerite's, because Bertie and uncle Dudley's steps would have been much louder. The steps stopped in front of the cupboard door. A hand unlocked the door, and a little siluet entered the room. 'Aiken... Are you awake?,' asked Cordelia in a whisper. 'What are you doing here?' 'I left parto f my dinner for you, I thought you might be hungry'. 'Well, I am. Thanks Cordelia'. While Aiken was eating, the girl seemed to be wondering whether to ask something or not. 'Come on, ask me,' Aiken told her. 'Ask you what?' 'I know you want to ask if I had something to do with the snake incident'. 'I'm curious, to tell you the truth'. 'Well, then I'll tell you sincerely that I have no clue. But I was actually talking to the snake, or at least that's what I thought I was doing. Isn't it weird?' 'Not weirder than other things that happen to you'. 'I thought I was talking to the serpent... And then your brother came and pushed me, and I got really pissed off. That was when the glass disappeared'. 'Just like that?' 'Yes. Uncle Dudley told me that my father did the same thing to him many years ago, and the snake told me that a while ago other child made that same glass disappear. Couldn't that boy be my father?' 'He might be. How often does the snake see kids who can talk to it?' 'Not very often, that's what the snake told me'. 'Wow'. 


	3. The Mysterious Letters

- CHAPTER THREE -  
The Mysterious Letters  
  
By the time uncle Dudley let Aiken get out from the cupboard under the stairs school was over and an entire holiday week has transcurred. Bertie and his friend Gavin wandered around the house all day long trying to chase Aiken, so he'd rather be locked into his bedroom. Cordelia spent the afternoons at her friends' houses, so Aiken had no one to talk to and he was very, very bored. One day aunt Marguerite went with her children to London to parchase Bertie's school uniform, leaving Aiken at Mrs. Figg's home. It was not so bad, Mrs. Figg told him stories about her young times, and they were pretty darn interesting. Aiken told her about the snake episode at the zoo and the old lady said: 'Well, it's not really surprising'. 'How is that?' 'You'll find out in a couple of days. You're a special boy, Aiken'. The boy couldn't figure out what to say or think. He, Aiken Potter, a special boy? Special in what way? Aiken had always thought he was from average down. Meaning he was as boring as anyone could be. That afternoon Bertie walked around the living room wearing his new uniform, ando f course aunt Marguerite emotionally cried and hugged her son and took a lot of pictures of his greasy figure. 'You'd better do well at Smeltings, son, as every male Dursley has done so far. Make me feel proud of you,' said uncle Dudley. Smeltings was the fancy school where every single Dursley boy had attended during highschool years. The emotional moment made Aiken cover his face with a cushion just to keep his laughter unnoticed. Cordelia, on the other hand, was able to remain serious in her place. Later that day, in the Dursley's front yard, she did a little parody of the previous episode. Aiken was laughing like mad. His cousin had a bright future as an actress. Aiken would attend the public school in the neighborhood, of course. He was expecting that, he had no hope that the Dursleys would pay for his education. But the idea wasn't bad, since being at school without Bertie sounded just fantastic to him. It was a great opportunity to start all over again. He'd never had any friends because everyone in his class was afraid of Bertie and wouldn't want to upset him in any way, so no one would speak to Aiken ever. Also, many children made fun of Aiken's old and baggy clothes. He just hoped he could make some friends that year. The following morning, when Aiken entered the kitchen to make breakfast, he saw through the window some grey things that looked like clothes. 'What's that?,' he asked aunt Marguerite, who was just coming into the kitchen from the backyard. 'Your school uniform," she replied. 'I've just washed the uniform Mrs. Grimauld gave me for you. It belonged to her son Rusty, it was too small for him and she didn't know what to do with it, so she gave it to me. It will be like everybody else's'. Aiken wasn't very sure of that. Rusty Grimauld was as huge as his cousin Bertie, and Bertie's clothes didn't fit him well at all. But he didn't complain, he knew it was better not to say anything. Surviving at the Dursleys' was something he had to learn for the past years. While they were having breakfast the postman came, and the envelopes made a soft noise as they were falling on the vestibule's carpet. 'Go pick up the mail, Aiken'. He stood up, walked slowly to the vestibule and picked up the four letters from the floor by the front door. A postcard from aunt Petunia, the phone bill, a letter to "the manager of Grunnings, Mr. D. Dursley" and a strange heavy envelope made of yellowish parchment, written in emerald-green ink. He read the tiny letters on it, and almost fainted. That weird letter was addressed to...  
  
Mr. A. Potter  
The cupboard under the stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
  
Awesome! They even know where he slept, whoever they were! The envelope had a purple wax seal with a coat of arms. A lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a big letter H. Aiken was putting the large letter in his pocket when Bertie saw him and shouted: 'Dad, Aiken received mail!' Uncle Dudley's skin got pale. Suddenly he stood up and demanded Aiken to give him the envelope. 'No way, it's mine!' 'Nonsense. Who on Earth would want to communicate with you?', said Mr. Dursley. Uncle Dudley jerked the letter out of Aiken's hand and ordered the children to get out of the kitchen. Aiken, Bertie and Cordelia placed their ears on the kitchen door trying to hear the conversation between uncle Dudley and aunt Marguerite, and wondering about the reason of all that fuss over the stupid letter. 'We'll have to write and tell them we don't want to...', said aunt Marguerite with a trembling voice. 'I wouldn't want to have an abnormal of those in my house...' Abnormal? What did she mean by that? Aiken stopped the wondering when uncle Dudley answered: 'We're leaving right now. If they can't find him, they won't try to send him more of those stupid letters. I surely don't want Bertie to have to deal with a... A weirdo, as I had to do years ago'. Half an hour later they were hitting the road. They were carrying minimum luggage, and some black clouds could be seen in the horizon. The night finally covered them, and uncle Dudley decided to stop at a tiny hotel until the following morning. The following day, while having breakfast, the receptionist came by with a pile of large parchment envelopes in her hands. 'Is any of you by any chance Mr. A. Potter?', she asked. 'I found the counter covered with these this morning'. Aiken was going to say those letters were his, but before he could open his mouth uncle Dudley said: 'Give them to me, I'll take care'. That same day he set the letters on fire and decided they should go away from there. They were running around in the car all day long, and at night they got into a forest nearby. 'Are we seriously going to stay here?', asked Bertie horrified. 'My favorite TV show starts in thirty minutes!' Aiken sighed in desperation. He wanted to know what was in those letters. The person who sent them, whoever he or she was, surely had to contact him urgently. The following day was Aiken's birthday, and he was sure the Dursleys wouldn't remember it. Well, Cordelia would, but she didn't count as a Dursley. As Aiken saw it, Dursley wasn't just a surname, it was a way of living. The last present the Dursleys had given to him was a twenty pence coin when he turned seven. 'Here are some blankets. We'll sleep in the car', said uncle Dudley. Uncle Dudley, aunt Marguerite and Bertie fell asleep almost immediately, Aiken was looking at the luminous watch his cousin had around his fat wrist. When the numbers indicated midnight Cordelia whispered: 'Happy birthday, Aiken', and she fell asleep soon after saying it. He was eleven. In September he would start in a new school. He was just getting to Sleepy Hollow when something made the entire car shake violently. 'Who's there?', asked uncle Dudley waking up in shock. Aiken almost fainted. Outside the car, by his window, a giant hairy-faced man was staring right at him. 


End file.
